kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ozzamar
Welcome NP man i have been editing this wikia for like 2 months done the work on the HH haul, Rockest and advance Lab stuff among others. I figured i may as well log in and so pplz could see what i edit. Ozzamar 18:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Battle Pirates Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hulls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pro Man (Talk) 18:46, 14 November 2011 Nice work on the wiki, thanx man! Jelmerrrrr 05:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki admins Please try again here: Expanding_the_staff_for_Battle_Pirates_wiki I swapped some stuff around. Tactics and adoption Hi, I saw your new fleet tactics, nice!!! I added a trick I just heard on comms from a lvl19 player that destroyed lvl 7 and 8 salvages. Haven't been able to test it yet. Darn adoption request takes ages to process! But I cannot complain, the guy with request #50 waits already 9 days. I want to make you and Masarykoi admin. Lol while I type this guy's request is finally processed (declined). Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 03:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL look here for tips etc: http://www.facebook.com/pages/BattlePiratesSector68/269322033109990 Maybe we can introduce a chat-room in the wiki (one of the add-ons you can install as admin) to make communication faster / easier. Your strategy for level 1-3 works fine for me, but I use it even for level 5. After a level 5 fleet 1 or maybe 2 min effective repair time. Jelmerrrrr I have not gone after anything below lvl 6 for weeks and it is getting costly to to go after stuff that low plus the new changes to drac fleets has made the tactics i used on them outdated. Anything u know about them woudl be useful. Ozzamar 03:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Your strategy for level 1-3: I use two faster hulls with rippers and cutlass missiles and three slower hulls with mortars. You can use very heavy mortars, because the mortar ships are usually not targetted and thus not damaged. So they don't need a lot of armor. Kixeye changed damage for almost Forsaken all weapons. I fixed that already. Just saw your support note in the request. Nice idea! (They have processed request 50-55 ours is #67) :P Ow, and just now #56, only 11 more ... and #57 Jelmerrrrr 04:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooops Ooops, I may have broken your talk page Jelmerrrrr 04:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I am following this because I want to be able to respond to a negative decision. It's like watching paint dry, or grass grow. Number 59 Jelmerrrrr 04:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC), #62 Jelmerrrrr 05:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC), 63 & 64, only 3 left ... Jelmerrrrr 05:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC), drums ... 65 Jelmerrrrr 05:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Darn, looks like they she has stopped approving just before we would get our turn ;( Almost two hours no updates anymore. Jelmerrrrr 07:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin / burocrat Hi, I have been granted burocrat rights on this wiki and want to ask you to help me. I have granted you and Masarykoi admin rights. use them wisely ;) Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 12:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ok will do what i can Ozzamar 16:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Richard, and I'm new to this as u can see. But I am here to help to bring up idea's and designs for battle pirates, and my idea's that i have is in my blog if u would like to like it over if u want SabastionFhantomhive 12:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Havok toppedoes Good one, hadn't thought of that yet 8)